Our overall objective is to understand the mechanism of active transport and energy transduction in molecular terms. To this end we shall continue our investigation of the membranal Mg-ATPase of E. coli. We want to obtain each of the subunits in native form, learn this arrangement and the function of each subunit. Studies with specific anti sera and cross-linking reagents are planned. We want to learn the precise conditions and protein factors needed to restore oxidative phosphorylation and energy linked transhydrogenase function to deficient membranes. We plan further studies on the membrane-bound dehydrogenases of the E. coli inner membrane, their localization and function. We shall continue to study shock-releasable binding proteins of E. coli and how they are coupled to other proteins in the energy step of active transport. We shall do more work on transport in membrane vesicles and seek to improve the method for their preparation. Transport changes occurring on transformation of mammalian cells in culture are also under investigation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Smith, J.B., Sternweis, P.C. and Heppel, L.A. (in press. J. Supra Molecular Structure Vol. #2 (1975). Rozengurt, H. and Heppel, L.A. (1975) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, in press (Dec. issue).